when everything changes
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: What can happen in life when everything goes wrong, when you are left alone to cope by yourself? When everyone has ignored you all your life, how do you come to be?
1. Chapter 1

What can happen in life when everything goes wrong, when you are left alone to cope by yourself? When everyone has ignored you all your life, how do you come to be? Well I am one of those people, my family has always tried to put me with people who I don't like, try to make friends with snotty stuck up rich people, who just need to go to hell, well most anyway. Well I was never really one of those people who liked them; I was the quiet one, the one who stayed in a corner reading a book, wanting to be alone.

And after a while of putting up resistance, I finally got my way of life. Left at home when they went to parties, and just to do as I pleased. Now 11 years later, it all comes crashing down on me.

And it all starts when the new family comes to Beverly Hills to reside: the Cullen's.

Oh yeah, did I mention we lived in Beverly Hills, yes we do, and I hate it.

((Sigh)) I got the beginning put up, well preface, heh. I'm bored and its spring break, how much more crazy could I get? Well I hope you like my story, and yes she does live in Beverly Hills, and yep she hates it! But I decided to make her a cool, calm, not snobby little bh. but yeah, so Review, and I hope you enjoy!

-Makalah


	2. Actual Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Twilight; it all goes to Stephenie Meyers! Do not accuse me of stealing this work. I own nothing, except for the characters I create.**

**-Chapter one-**

It was a cold winter's day when I finally put my foot down, when my parents finally gave up hope in me. They practically left me to care for myself, well if you call being baby sat by maids and nurses being left alone. I was seven then.

When I turned nine, I finally said I did not want to be taken care of by my nanny, who was a total witch. They finally agreed to leave me alone, with all the maids and butlers bustling around with their duty. I would stay in my room for long periods of time reading big books, ones some adults couldn't read.

Then when I turned fourteen I was able to leave the house on my own, without company. I would take a stroll in the park, listening to my iPod, or texting to my very limited friends I had. I would walk out of city limits, and of course, without people knowing.

And, now I'm seventeen, I drive out of state, and to different libraries, going to different parks, and just learning more. I like the quiet, peaceful outside world. It's like I was born to the wrong family. I don't like to shop, or be pampered. I don't like makeovers either. I'm even klutzy! I fall over my own two feet, trip up the stairs, and over just plain thin air! What good would I be to them? I don't share the same interest in money, shopping, and boys that all them talk about. And I like stuff they despise most, or can't understand: reading. They don't understand the grammar, or the message hidden in each story, waiting to be unraveled by some lucky person to find. They don't understand the meaning and love in every sentence and word, the way the characters connect with you. They can't understand. They won't understand.

So now it is March 17, St. Patrick's Day, and we are having a party. And to I'm being dragged to against my own will, they think I need a day off from reading, let myself go. But I know they will try to brainwash me into gushing over boys, being greedy with money, and become a shop-aholic like most of them. But the real reason I'm going without a fight is that I want to meet the new family in the area. The Cullen's. There are seven of them I believe, and all of them are adopted but three. And I think their names are Alice, Emmet, and Edward that are not adopted. And the ones who are are Jasper, and Rosalie, who are twins. It sparks my curiosity at who they are, even though I usually wouldn't care.

It's now 30 minutes until all the guests start to arrive. I'm wearing a knee length green dress. With a white pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and a green headband holding back my long brown hair from my deep chocolate brown eyes. I'm keeping it simple, but still flashy. I do not want to deal with my mother, who would surely shove me up the stairs and pick me something out, probably something pink, all pink is what I'd say.

**Ding Dong!**

Well, I thought, the first set of guests have arrive, bring out the punch bowls!

I slowly descended my way down the stairs, careful not to trip. Now how nice would that be if I fell down the stairs and my dress landed up by my face, now wouldn't that be pretty? I'm guessing it would embarrass mother, and she would probably send me to my room for the rest of tonight. Hmmm, very tempting, but I won't try and spoil the party yet, at least try and get some fun out of it.

When I looked up to see who had arrived, I noticed it was the Cullen's. My eyes first landed on a pixy-like girl with short cut spiky hair that went in every direction, she was fairly pretty, and looked as if she would jump out of her shoes in excitement. Next was a fairly tall, slim blonde, her face was crumpled up in distaste, and she had a murderous look in her eyes, if she didn't have that look on, I'd expect she would look very gorgeous, probably put every super model to shame. Next to her was a very muscular boy, probably weightlifter and looked like a bear. Next to him was a very pretty boy, with blonde hair, slim, lanky figure, and a cute baby-ish face.

My eyes then landed on the last Cullen, and when I saw him, I stopped breathing.

He was the most gorgeous, handsome boy I had ever seen. His face was so beautiful, his jaw was perfect, and his hair was a bronze and disheveled. His lips were full for a boy, and looked very kissable. He was tall and lean. Lastly, his eyes. They were deep emerald green, and I got lost in them. 

His gaze flickered to mine, and we held I contact. But I only did that for a few more seconds. But I wish I had more. Because next thing I knew, I fainted…

**Few, well that was good, hope you like it! Review please.**

**-Makalah**


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness…that's all I could see. I don't know how long I had been out of it, but I could tell I was coming around. I could hear silent concerned voices, and yelling somewhere out in the room. 

"She's been out for five minutes! When will she wake up? I can't have her like this when everyone comes!" my mom was shouting at someone, probably the Cullen's, because from what I could tell, no one else had arrived yet.

"Mrs. Swan, please calm down, she should be up in a few minutes, and I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us right now." I'm guessing that was Carlisle, the father, and doctor.

"Bella, darling, can you hear me?" came my mother's sweet voice. I cringed away from that voice, and oh how I hated it when they called me sweetie or darling.

"No, go away." I mumbled, I didn't want to get up. I liked the darkness; the never ending spiral of doom, never knowing of what it could be hold for you. How it protected you from the outside, hiding it in its womb, cradling you like a sweet and innocent baby.

I heard I small chuckle, and booming laughter coming from the other side of the room. I cringed inwardly, it hurt my ears. I slowly opened my eyes to be face to face with my mother and father. Concern was stretched over my father's face; I always had a special connection with him. On the other hand, my mother's face showed disapproval. She didn't like the fact that I fainted in front of her guests, and the ones she was throwing the party for.

"I err…I'm going to get an icepack now." I put my hand to my head, just now noticing the major head ache that was now forming. I slowly got up, not wanting to stumble, and made my way to the big kitchen.

"Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmet why don't you accompany my daughter Bella to the kitchen for a second? Give me and you parents a few minutes to talk?" my father asked, while clasping his hands together.

I made my way to the kitchen; every now and then I would slightly stumble, or get dizzy and have to stop for a few seconds to regain my breath. All the Cullen kids would ask me if I was alright, or ask me if I needed help; but I would just shake my head, and keep going,

It was a long way to the kitchen, being located at the back of the house and all.

I was just about to reach the threshold of the kitchen when my heel got caught on the tile, I think…or I just tripped over nothing. I closed my eyes, and thrust out my hands, waiting for impact, a habit. My nose just barely touched the floor, when I felt cold, and strong hands wrap around my waist protectively. 

I looked up to see a god, with green eyes. I smiled slightly in embarrassment, and flushed like a tomato. He put me securely on my feet, and I looked away; feeling my cheeks getting redder and redder by the second.

After a few seconds of silence, it was interrupted by a booming laughter. I looked up to see the big brawny one laughing so hard, he was doubled over clutching the counter for support.

And if possible, I blushed deeper. I looked down, and started to walk to the fridge slowly; hoping not to cause another scene.

"Don't mind Emmet; he's a bit rude, and…stupid actually." I looked up to see the blonde girl had spoke." Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Rosalie Cullen." She extended her hand with a warm smile. I just stared at her hand for half a second, I was thinking she would be one of those snotty bitches, who spread gossip and ruined you social life if you got on their bad side. But I was wrong.

"Isabella Swan; but please, call me Bella." I shook hands with her, and smiled a halfhearted smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and I expect us to be the best of friends!" the black haired pixy approached e next, clapping her hands like a mad man. But what happened next, took me by surprise. The little pixy was fast! One moment she was teen feet away, then the next I was being hugged in a bone crushing hug, and boy was she strong.

"Alice, let her breath!" a cute boy with blonde hair and a cute face said. "I'm Jasper, I'm Rosalie' twin." He flashed me a dazzling white pearly smile. I automatically felt calm, and safe near him.

Okay, I thought being attached by a small little pixy was bad, but what came next, was worse. 

The big brawny one scooped me up in a bone crushing hug. "Cant…breath." I wiggled, but was stopped, when he started to laugh, it shook me, and his whole body seemed to vibrate! 

"Oh, sorry, I seem to forget how breakable some of you are." He smiled, and set me on my feet, and patted my head. I rubbed my arms, and laughed weakly, while backing away very slowly.

"Nice to meet you Emmet?" he nodded his head once, and smiled a sly smile. "And you to Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, it's nice to meet you guys." I was still ranting on, and hadn't noticed I kept backing up. I finally noticed that when I bumped into something, no…someone. I looked up, and shrunk back, when I noticed who it was…it was _him. _He just stared at me, as I did to him.

"Oh, and this is Edward, my brother." Alice was now behind him, patting his arm.

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand out for shake, but mentally kicked myself when I really meant to just say, 'nice to meet you', and just walk away. This god was mesmerizing, and I just wanted to suck up is beauty. But I shouldn't fall in love, it's a bad thing. I've seen how it ruins people's lives, how it tears them apart.

But it surprised me when he put his hand in mine. I was warm, and it fit mine perfectly. But it surprised me when a jolt ran through my arm, from his. I jumped back a foot, and rubbed my hand. It didn't hurt, but it scared me. Scared me how it just happened, and how that's what happens in movies when you meet someone you are attracted to.

"sorry." I heard him mumble, while rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"Its okay" I smiled up at him, but that quickly vanished when I heard to door ring, more guests. 

"Err…we should go out there, um, I guess I will see you guys in a bit? Well Bye." I waved, and made a dash to the front room, ready to greet guests.

**Kay, well I did it…sigh, I was busy all week! Sorry I couldn't do it sooner, but hope you like it!**

**-Makalah**


End file.
